


Pysähtyneitä hetkiä

by pudica



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudica/pseuds/pudica
Summary: Epämääräinen kokoelma runoja elämästä ja ajatuksista.Osa vanhoja, osa uusia.
Kudos: 2





	1. Peittojen alla

Kirpeä talviaamu

Ruoho vihreässä kohmeessa

Painava aurinko

Minä oksennan nurmelle, pellolle

Ja sinä nukut sängyssä

Peittojen alla


	2. Hän teki niin

Minä katson silmiin

Sinua satutettiin

Maahan lyötiin

Pilkattiin

Ja niin sinulle tehtiin

Hän teki niin

Olet yrittänyt selvitä

Toiset ei kestä selvänä

Nyt kelpaisi väkevä

Et unohda ikinä

Minä en tiedä mitään

Ja sinä teit niin

Hän teki niin

Minä yritän auttaa

Taas minä paijaan

Joo, voin saattaa

Ei, ei tämä haittaa

(Voi sua raukkaa)

Ja sinulle tehtiin niin

Hän teki niin

Ei ole mitään mitä sanoa

Kaikki alkaa hajota

Etsin vieläkin runoja

Hän kävelee jo vapaalla

Eikä ole sanoja

Sillä sinulle tehtiin niin

Hän teki niin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osittain inspiroitunut eräästä Sofi Oksasen runosta Kukaan ei koske, jonka voi löytää teoksesta Liian lyhyt hame: kertomuksia keittiöstä.


	3. Sä et kadu

Lempeä tuuli tuivertaa

Puita se heiluttaa

Sua muistuttaa

Kevään voikukkaa

Joita täynnä oli niitty

Kiihkeä katse

Vaatteiden puute

Kauhea tarve

Kauhea puute

Ehkä et sitten kuitenkaan

Häntä voi unohtaa

Putoat muistelmaan

Kuka vois lohduttaa

Olet tärisevä mytty

Lämpimät sormet

Reisien arvet

Peltojen kurjet

Silmäsi suljet

Etkä sä kadu, sillä sehän ois väärin

Iltaisin peittoja ympärilles käärit

Niin kuin kylmä ei ois

Kylmä ei ois


	4. Yksi aurinko päivälle ja kaksi pimeälle

Yksi aurinko päivälle

ja kaksi pimeälle.

Kolme tähteä illalle

ja loput aamuyölle.

Yksi puu metsään,

tuhat aavikolle,

kaksi luodolle

ja viisi nurmikolle.

Kolme syytä hämärään

ja loput aamuyölle.


	5. Hetki pienoinen kanssasi

Ah, katseesi suloinen

Ei toista kaltaistasi

Hetken tän pienoisen

Saan viettää kanssasi

Kuuset, männyt, neulaset

Tunnen, kuinka katselet

Kehoni uhkeaa taikaa

Niin, tartun sun kätöseen

Pieni omaani vasten

Pian johdan sut eteiseen

Sen siivosin sua varten

Reidet, korvat, solisluu

Huulta vasten painautuu

Kehomme yhteistä taikaa

Aamun tullen unohdatko

Ovestani sujahdatko

Sormuksen piilotin vielä


	6. Sinulta tuoksuva taivas

Märän koiran haju,

likaiset seinät,

likaiset lattiat,

katossa johtoja, putkia

ja revityt huonekalut.

Kuraisen oven takana,

leviteltyjen tavaroiden keskellä,

sinulta tuoksuva taivas.

Vilttien alla, sinun sylissäsi,

lämmin, pehmeä, hyvä.

Peittojen piilossa,

päälläsi, halaten,

kasvojesi maastoa tutkien,

ilo, turva, onni.

Allasi, jumissa,

hiuksista, tukista,

hartiaasi haparoiden,

kiihko, rakkaus, unelma.


	7. Minähän vittu kirjotan

Voi vittu, saatana.

Kirjoitetaan sitten runoja.

No, minähän vittu kirjotan.

Feniks palaa perseeseen

– niistä se salaa tykkää –

ja palaa sitten helvetissä,

– Joa se uskovainen on –

josta Seitan on kotoisin

– tiedän sen olevan demoni –

ja johon minäkin menen.

Matkalla vitun helvettiin.

Ei kun mentiin.

Voi vitun vitun vittu.

Vituttaa vitun vitutus.

Saatana.

Vittu.


	8. Mihin minua tarvitsisitte?

Mihin minua tarvitsisitte?

Olkani on ohut kuin heinänkorsi,

otteeni hento, hatara.

Henkeni ilkeä, sydämeni kylmä.

En osaa edes itkeä.

Toisistanne saatte kaiken:

hän saa ihmisyyden,

sinä rakkauden, ystävyyden.

Minulla ei ole mistä antaa.

Eivät kasvoni kauniit,

eivät voimani niin kalliit,

eivät tietoni niin auliit,

ettäkö niillä korvata voisi puuttuvan sielun

– joihin en edes usko.


	9. Voisinpa

En tarvitse sinua.

Olisipa se totta.

Voisinpa katsoa sinua silmiin

(voisinpa katsoa sinua)

ja sanoa niin

ja tarkoittaa sitä.

Et ansaitse minua.

Niin he sanovat minulle.

Melkein uskon heitä,

kun en näe sinua

(voisinpa nähdä sinua)

ja muista, että ansaitset,

minkä kaiken sinä ansaitset.

Sinä käytät minua.

Sen tiedän, sen myönnän.

Mutta tahdon antaa sinulle

(voisinpa antaa sinulle)

kaiken, minkä vain voin

ja enemmän.

Sinä et välitä minusta.

Se on valhetta,

tiedän, että välität.


	10. Silkkiperhosen toukka

Uinun kotelossa, turvassa

Tänä vuonna ei karhunpentuja

En aio koskaan olla perhonen

Maailma ovelle koputtaa

Nukun vain kovempaa

Antaa niiden odottaa


	11. oma syy

sano, että se on sairaus, eikä minä – oma syy

anna mielummin korona kuin laita kirjoittamaan rivi asiatekstiä

onko järkeä kouluttautua, kun lamaannuttaa ajatuskin töistä

Jos tahdon, pystyn mihin vaan

miten tietää, mitä haluaa

enkä jaksaisi aloittaa

vaikka tietäisinkin

ennen olin erityinen

enää en ole varma

olenko hyvä ihminen

vai kusipää

mulla on monta ystävää

tuntuu, ettei ole ketään

jolle kertoa, mitä tunnen

joka yö näen unen

jossa tippuu hampaita

tai pannaan kavereita

sovituskopeissa, takahuoneissa

kaikki on terapiassa

mäkin haluan itsestäni puhua

miten ihmiset selviää vaikeuksista

mulla ei ole voimia etsiä apua

elämäni ainoa ongelma on aina ollut minä

kuin kultatarjottimella elämä

kiittämätöntä

en ole varma, olenko vähättelevä vai melodramaattinen

haluan tuhota kaiken

saisinko rauhassa syrjäytyä ja olla surullinen

kaikki on merkityksetöntä – ainakin niin tunnen

montako vuotta menee yhden hakemuksen lähettämiseen

montako vuotta menee unohtamiseen


	12. Onni onni onnentuoja

Onni onni onnentuoja

onnenpyörää pyöräytteli

Toiset synnytti hyviksi

mutta maahan moukaroitsi

lapsena niin kovin kiltti

mutta hauras, erilainen

silmätikku, outolintu

Kauhusadun kotiolot

kovin särki pienen mielen

nyrkillä surun saneli

puukolla ilon pelotti

muutti mielet synkemmiksi

mielialat mataliksi

tyhjiksi viinapulloiksi

tyhjemmiksi lautasiksi

hylätyiksi kavereiksi

yksinäisyyden koloiksi

Toisille taasen osoitti

kodin paikan kartanosta

piilotti isän rakkauden

almanakkojensa alle

lapsuuden ilon kadotti

Lahjakas vaan ei ahkera

laiskanpullea vetelys

helposti sai aina kaiken

ahneuksissaan lisää tahtoi

vaati saada joka sentin

äiti koskaan ei estänyt

Salaa yksin öisin tunsi

tyhjyyden sisällä sielun

vatsanpohjaa korventaen

satuttaen saparoita

varpaista korvihin asti

merkityksettömyytensä


	13. minä ja minä

minä ja minä ravintoloissa  
minä ja minä kirjastoissa  
minä ja minä elokuvissa

istun punatakkisen tytön viereen   
tahtoisin tervehtiä  
”hei, sul on niin kaunis takki  
ja me naurettiin samois kohdis”  
mutten tahdo olla outo

minä ja minä bussissa   
katson videoita sodista  
kadut täyttyvät loskasta


	14. Vakaa vakaa mielenterveys

Vakaa vakaa mielenterveys

valitsi kenet se tahtoi

Toiset auttoi aamuin ylös

sängystä ulos lenkille

heitä hoiti hädän aikaan

turvaverkoilla tuuditti

joskus suru heihin iski

itkien senkin selätti

kyyneleet kaverin paitaan

pyyhki vielä peukalollaan

rakkaus kerran rypisti

toinen kerta alttarille

ruuhkavuodet selättivät

rakkauden voimavaroin

Toiset tahtoi saman avun

vaan ei niitä nähdäksensä

aamuin käski paikoillensa

sänkyhyn jäädä makuulle

Aivot toimi miten sattui

paljoa ei apu auta

hoitanut ei hoitokeino

mieli liian sykkeröllä

turvaverkot alta petti

suru iski tsunamina

painoa lisäsi päälle

littanaksi raukkaparka


	15. Naapuri varasti koivut klapeiksi

Menin kerran kihloihin.

Sormus oli pala kaarnaa

sulhaseni oksan ympärillä.

Sinä kesänä vietin paljon aikaa yksin

aidatun puiston ympärillä olevissa tiheiköissä.

Kolme puuta oli portaali,

kaatunut runko oli häpeäpaalu.

Minun sulhaseni oli vahva, mutta nuori,

välittävä, väärinymmärretty, kiltti.

Yhtenä päivänä kaikki puut oli kaadettu.

Isä näki koiraa kävelyttäessään,

kuinka naapuri varasti koivut klapeiksi.

Rakentavat varmaan tilalle lisää taloja.


	16. Sininen meri

Meri

Meri kyynelistä,

minun mereni,

sininen mereni:

pimeän aikana luotu,

pimeän ajaksi säästetty.

Sukellan mereen siniseen,

enkä edes tiedä miksi.

Vesi tarttuu hiuksiin, varpaisiin,

vajoan voimatta taistella.

Syvällä surussa,

enkä koskaan pohjalla.

Syvemmälle, syvemmälle.

Sinivesi tummenee,

kunnes on vain mustaa.


	17. Vielä hetken aika on musta

Mä selviän ilman sua,

mutta kun mä en halua.

Miten niin sua ei kiinnosta?

Katse kohti hiillosta,

siellä kuvat meidän naurusta.

Älä tuu tarjoamaan sun katumusta.

Sun aikas on lopussa, lopussa.


	18. Korkeasaari

Vasta Kauppatorilla arvasit määränpään

Alaikäiset saivat ilmaisen kyydin

Turkoosi maisema – pääsen harvoin merelle

Me olimme kaksi lasta perheiden keskellä

Lokki seisoi pressukaton päällä

Aurinko hohti oranssina räpylöiden läpi


	19. Koulutus on liukumäki

Koulutus on liukumäki

Putki, johon heittäydytään sokkona

Toivotaan, että se johtaa parempaan

Minä jäin jumiin

Äiti huutaa alhaalta: ”Tule jo!”

Joku odottaa ylhäällä vuoroaan

Olen tiellä


	20. Se oli vain meidän

Mä puhuin susta vain sulle

Ja se mikä oli meidän, ei kuulunut muille

Ja nyt kun se ovi on suljettu

Kun tää polku on loppuun kuljettu

Kun on asiat loppuun puhuttu

Kenelle siitä kertoisin?


End file.
